tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash
Clash is the cousin of Video, and the biggest fan/groupie of the Misfits. She is desperate to be taken in by the Misfits as an official band member, but she is usually simply used for whatever convenience the band requires at the time and then ignored. Personality Clash is somewhat of a snob who feels she is superior to her cousin, Video. Clash tries to beat her in every single way, and never gives up. She is spoiled; probably because of her father Buzz. It's unknown who her mother is; it's believed that either she is probably dead, or she divorced her father Buzz because they both have the same personality. Despite this ideal, Clash displays a large sense of jealousy and will go to any length to try to prove how much better she is than her cousin Video, something the Misfits exploit to their advantage as they are the only friends that Clash has. Clash's attempts at slandering Video include convincing everyone in their hometown, Mulberry, her cousin didn't really know Jem and The Holograms while she, Clash, knew The Misfits. Clash even tried to make a better video than Video. Clash is a master of disguise, having disguised herself as a cleaning lady, a film student named Sarah, her own cousin Video, and even Jem. She goes to extreme measures, posing as her cousin or even a Misfit, in an effort to disrupt a performance and draw attention to herself. While she cannot sing or play music, she has a pair of cymbals on her wrists, which is where her nickname derives from. She takes great pleasure in annoying people by smashing them together in close proximity to a person's ears. However, Clash also has a sensitive side to her. This sometimes leads her to failing a task Pizzazz has appointed her, much to the Misfit's displeasure. Occasionally a Hologram such as Jem takes notice of this side of Clash, and has tried to help her whenever the Misfits have abandoned her. However, Clash has always denied the help, claiming naively that the Misfits do care about her. Jerrica is able to see through the wall of denial that Clash has put up around her, however, and understands that Clash just wants to be cared about. Bio Clash was born in Mulberry, Florida in 1964. As a child, Clash was doted on and spoiled by her father, Buzz. Buzz really does love his daughter, and encourages her to keep acting like a Misfit towards Video. Clash was born on the same day as Video in the same hospital. Even when she was a baby she pulled Video's hair. On one of Clash's birthdays, she got a pair cymbals and broke Video's new camera, much to the other girl's disgust. The two have had a long rivalry during their childhoods which lasted through adulthood. This wasn't helped by the greedy and overly competitive nature of Clash's father, who openly bragged that his daughter was the better of the two. He actually thinks that she is a Misfit. During the time Clash was a 'groupie' of the Misfits, they would use her to spy on Jem and the Holograms, and they often gave her other tasks as well. Clash usually dresses up in disguise to fool them, like the time she dressed as a cleaning lady. Clash never got accepted to join the Misfits due to failing one too many times, according to them, and she can't sing or play anything other than her cymbals. Trivia *Her name is derived from the cymbals on her wrists. *There is a rare variant with the Clash and Jetta dolls, which is the back of the head being painted but not rooted with hair, it is probably related to the H number, but this is currently unknown. *The fabric her doll's dress is made out of is extremely fragile and is prone to fraying. *During the song "Outta My Way", in her final appearance, A Change of Heart, she, Eric Raymond, and The Misfits were seen running from a girl when Pizzazz accidentally flicked a crab at her. *Her hair was changed to the color Purple. *Even if she is not a Misfit, in the Jem doll line, she was the 4th Misfit, making Jetta the 5th. *Even though it was mentioned in the cartoon series that she was two years younger than Video, in the Jem bible, they were actually born on the same day. *She's a master of disguise, impersonating her own creation "Sara" a filmmaker student, an assistant on Jem's Starbright Movie, Her cousin Video and even Jem. Gallery clash.jpg|Clash in 2015 References * Constance 'Clash' Montgomery @ Jem wiki Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Misfits Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Humans